Anniversaire Mortuaire
by Sephora4
Summary: 20 ans c'est pas tout les jours que cela se fête. Vous que feriez vous, si ce jours là,aucune des personnes qui vous sont cher ne seraient là pour vous le souhaitez,votre anniversaire. Voila ce que Sakura elle ferait.Vocab parfois Hard.SasuSaku ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Série : **Naruto

**Auteur : **sephora4

**Couple : **bah euh il n'y en a pas tellement, un peu de Ino/Shikamaru, sinon un fond de Sakura/Sasuke non dévoilé

**Genre : **Général/Dramatique

**Disclaimer : **Personnage pas à moi… TT(Pourquoi tant de haine… Moi je veux que Itachi soit tout à moi XD… Mais bon de toute façon il n'apparaît pas dans celle là.).

L'idée est venue en cours d'Economie-Droit, pour l'écriture de cette fiction… Oui je sais j'écoutais pas le cours… Gomen… XD (normal aussi c'est barbant l'économie - -')

Merci surtout aux filles (Sarah, Jenny, et aussi Yuuka). Vous m'avez trop aidé à choisir le thème, et surtout la fin xD. Et à donner votre avis

Et surtout un grand merci à ma Jenny pour m'avoir dit ce que t'en pensais et m'avoir aidé à me décidé pour la posté. Bisousxs je vous aime.

Aller op. A l'histoire sinon on ne finira jamais.

Bonne lecture a tous. Bisousxs

sephora4

* * *

**PS :** _**en gras italique à la fin, mes petits commentaires **_**(pouvais pas m'en empêché… désolé, vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lires aussi)/** _en_ _italique la traduction des mots japonais._

* * *

**Anniversaire mortuaire**

**Chapitre 1 **

En plein mois de mars, une jeune femme déambulait dans les rues dessertes de Konoha, pour rentrer chez elle. La pluie commençait à tomber à verse, lavant la tenue d'ANBU couverte de sang de la kunoichi. Elle possédait de longs cheveux roses qui lui couvraient une partie de son visage frigorifié. Ses yeux verts habituellement débordant de gaieté, n'exprimaient qu'une froideur sans vie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait perdu la joie de vivre. Maintenant, que la tristesse et la haine se reflétaient dans son regard. Tout avait commencé le jour de son départ, le jour ou il les avait quittés pour le pouvoir. En 8 ans, les années avaient passé, les pouvoirs de Sakura avaient augmenté, tout comme sa peine. Naruto et les autres avaient eux aussi, été touché par le départ de l'Uchiwa, mais personne n'avaient autant été écroulé qu'elle. Ils avaient tous essayés de lui redonner le sourire, mais en vain. Elle dépérissait… puis les uns après les autres, ils quittèrent le village pour tant de raisons. L'enfant renard, Lee, Kiba… pour les entraînements. Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten… pour les missions. Il ne restait que la plupart du temps dans le village que Choji, Shino, et parfois Neji. Sakura aussi partait le plus souvent en mission, cela l'occupait, l'empêchait de réfléchir et de se sentir seule. Après cette longue mission de deux mois, de rang S en compagnie d'autres ANBU, elle rentrait enfin à Konoha sous ce temps pluvieux pour retrouver la solitude de son habitat. Ses parents l'avaient également quitté lors d'une tragique mission A, il y avait de cela 3 ans. Aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour vivre, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, depuis qu'il était parti.

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis le retour de la fleur de cerisier. Nous étions le 28 mars, ce n'était qu'un jour normal, mais pas pour tout le monde. Il était 10 heures, notre jeune marmotte sortait enfin de son long sommeil en marmonnant.

**« **Ce jour est enfin arrivé… bon comme personne ne te le dira ma petite Sakura, je le ferais moi-même. Bon anniversaire, 20 ans tu te fais vieille… Oh ! Arigato (_merci_) moi-même je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un serait encore là pour mis souhaité, et oui 20 ans de malheurs, vivement ma fin… »

Sur ce monologue, elle sortit de la chambre, pour commencer cette horrible journée, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Mais en un jour pareil, des amis, de la famille ou un amoureux aurait vraiment été les bien venus. Arriver dans la cuisine de son appartement, elle n'eut droit qu'à un désastreux spectacle, des assiettes sales de partout, des livres éparpillés, des déchets, le lavabo qui fuyait et une multitude de bouteilles de saké vides… Elle commença donc à ranger silencieusement. Après quelques minutes de dur labeur, elle s'arrêta.

**« **Oh ! A quoi bon ranger, je serais seule… personne ne viendra. » **(1)**

Elle s'avança donc vers le frigo et l'ouvrit pour prendre son déjeuné.** (2)**

Celui-ci ne contenait qu'un fromage en décomposition très avancé, quelque yaourt nature, un reste de lait périmé de 2 mois et un yaourt au chocolat.** (3)**

D'un air toujours maussade elle le prit en rouspétant sur son manque d'organisation. Après l'avoir dégusté pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Elle se décida enfin à bouger et alla s'habiller en s'exclamant pour elle-même.

**« **Aujourd'hui c'est matinée shopping. »

**OOOOOO**

Elle partit donc à l'épicerie du coin, acheter pleins de saké et des mets succulentsSur le chemin du retour, une voix chaleureuse l'interpella, c'était son ancienne pipelette de voisine, du temps ou elle habitait encore dans la maison de ses parents.

**« **Sakura-san, Sakura… »

« Gomen (_pardon_), Odayaka-san _gentille_, **(4)**), je ne vous avais pas entendu, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. »

**« **J'ai vu ça, ma chérie. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, ça fait longtemps que je ne tes pas revus… et aussi te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. 20 ans quand même… Tu deviens une magnifique fleur au fil des ans. Je me souviens encore de toi petite… J'ai toujours su que tu finirais resplendissante. Une intuition…Les garçons doivent te courir après, as-tu un amoureux ? »

Vu la mine plus que déconfite de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et ses yeux qui commençaient à s'inonder, la vielle pipelette se rattrapa.

**« **Oh ! Gomen (_désolé_), j'avais oublié qu'il était parti, mais tu as toujours la famille, oh ! Simatta (_zut!_) Je voulais dire tes amis ? »

**« **… »

Les larmes qui avaient pris possession des yeux de Sakura commencèrent à se déverser une à une sur ses joues rosées.

**«** Je ne suis vraiment qu'une gourde, mais tu sais mon enfant, si tu veux de la compagnie, viens donc dîner avec moi ce soir, quand dis-tu ? »

La vielle Odayaka, la regardait réfléchir les yeux pleins d'espoir et de tendresse. Pendant ce temps dans la tête de la kunoichi tout se chamboulaient. Le départ de Sasuke… sa tristesse… ses parents… encore plus de peine… ses amis… ses anciens anniversaires joyeux gais… même celui de l'année dernière ou Naruto l'avait prévenu qu'il reviendrait pour elle, juste pour elle. Et il était venu, même une semaine à l'avance au cas ou, pour ne pas être en retard. Mais la, rien le vide complet. La seule personne qui semblait ne pas avoir oublié Sakura et son anniversaire était la vieille Odayaka. Que faire, un peu de compagnie… ou la solitude habituelle… Après encore de longues secondes, elle rendit enfin sa décision.

**« **Arigato (_merci_) Odayaka-san, mais je vais refuser. »

En fait-elle préférait passer son anniversaire seule, au lieu de rester des heures avec une femme qui pouvait faire la conversation à elle toute seule.

**« **Je comprends… Tu veux attendrent tes amis au cas ou. »

**« **Euh ! Hai (_oui_.) »

Répondit Sakura prise au dépourvu.

**« **On ne sait jamais. »

Finit-elle, un sourire des plus forcé que la vieille femme ne remarqua pas.

**« **Et bien passe une bonne journée ma petite. Sayonara (_au revoir_.) »

**« **Hm… »

Sur ce, elle laissa la fleur continuer son chemin seul… et encore plus perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient tourné vers Sasuke. Les heures ont passé, se lassant de son appartement, elle partit se promener. Ses pats la menèrent à son endroit préféré de tout le village. Une clairière de cerisier, ici elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Le temps passa, la nuit commençait à s'installer dans Konoha. Surprise par cette rapide obscurité, elle décida de rentrer, mais en passant à un dernier endroit pour la journée. Elle s'arrêta, juste le temps d'un recueil, au monument des morts au combat, etcontempla de son regard vert, la pierre qui se dressait devant elle. Des dizaines et des dizaines de nom, défilaient sous ses yeux. Après encore quelques minutes, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait tout compris, elle savait quoi faire… enfin elle avait la solution…**(5)**

**OOOOOO**

Le lendemain matin, vers 10 heures 30, à l'entrée de l'immeuble de Sakura, une dizaine de personne attendaient impatiemment une dernière toujours en retard.

« Cela fait déjà 30 minutes qu'il est en retard, on devrait y aller sans lui. Il avait qu'à être la ! » S'impatientait Naruto.

**« **Hm… » Répondit calmement Sasuke.

Et oui Sasuke le séduisant homme glaçon qui avait tué Orochimaru était de retour, et tout ça grâce à Naruto.

**« **Moi je suis d'accord avec le baka (_idiot_)**(6)**» Dit la jeune femme blonde, de l'ancienne Team 10. « Tu en dis quoi Hinata ? »

« Euh… Je… Oui. »

**« **Moi si Sakura à de la nourriture j'y vais. » Dit Choji, qui pleurait sur son sort, car il n'avait pas prévu assez de paquet de chips.

**« **Et vous autres ? » Questionna, la jeune femme brune aux macarons.

« Hai (_oui_). » Lâchèrent presque tous le monde en même temps, hormis un certain feignant qui préférait s'exprimer avec un « Galère… » Il fut par la suite gratifié d'un doux baisé d'Ino, pour avoir accepté sans trop rouspéter.

Sakura-san, on arrive. S'égosilla gros sourcil.**(7)**

Et tous montèrent les marches sans attendre Hatake Kakashi, arrivé au loin, tout tranquillement « le paradis du batifolage » à la main.

**« **Bah il nous rejoindra en haut. »

Deux étages plus haut, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et Ino frappa.

**« **Tenez vous prêt. »

Quelques secondes passèrent et les mouches volaient... Ino frappa de nouveau, mais cette fois beaucoup plus fort. Les mouches volaient toujours !

**« **Ah !… Que fait-elle ? »

« Peut être sous la douche… »

**« **Chikan (_pervers_) » Siffla Ino, à l'égard de Kakashi.

Sasuke poussa l'enfant renard et colla son oreille contre la porte.

**« **Doke, teme (_dégage/connard_)… Aucun bruit… »

Il fut décidé que des petits groupes partiraient à la recherche de la jeune fille dans toute la ville.

**OOOOOO**

Quand tous furent partis à leurs destinations, il ne restait devant la porte que les deux anciens shinobi de l'équipe 7, ainsi que deux de la 10, Shikamaru et sa petite amie Ino.

**« **Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre pas vous ? » Commença l'Uchiwa.

**« **Nous aussi… »

« Dans quoi je me suis encore entraîné moi… » Désespéra Shikamaru

**« **… »

Sasuke approcha sa main de la poignée et ouvrit la porte en la poussant délicatement. Le hall était dans un noir complet. La forte chaleur du chauffage de l'appartement décuplait l'odeur rance et forte de la nourriture en décomposition, ainsi qu'une autre de moins commune en un lieu pareil. Sasuke franchit alors le seuil de la porte et chercha désespérément à tâtons l'interrupteur. Quand il le toucha enfin et l'enclencha, quelques étincelles s'échappèrent de là ou aurait du se trouver l'ampoule. Ino entra à son tour suivit de prés par les deux autres. Elle avançait, elle aussi à tâtons en touchant le mur de gauche pour se repérer dans la noirceur de la pièce.

**« **La porte de la cuisine est au bout du hall. Ou est ce foutu miroir que je me repère ? »

**« **Ah ah j'ai la porte, je l'ouvre. » S'écriait Naruto tout heureux

Il tomba nez à nez avec le placard à balais, dont trois de ceux-ci lui tombèrent dessus.

**« **Aie…Balais…» Pleurnicha t-il.

**« **Pas à côté de l'entrer à droite… C'est le placard à balais. »

**« **Baka (_idiot_) tu n'as pas entendu ce que Ino vient de dire. Au fond du couloir, pas à droite. » Siffla Nara.

**« **Mais… Ah ah je l'aie cette fois c'est sur c'est la bonne ! »

Il l'ouvrit et…

**« **A mon avis tu as les toilettes en face de toi…» Dit la jeune blonde.

**« **Bakayarô (_Imbécile_) » Fit Sasuke.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain. Un bruit de verre cassé retenti. Shikamaru avait marché sur quelque chose.

**« **C'était quoi ça ? » Dit l'enfant renard aux aguets.

**« **Je crois bien que je viens de trouver notre petite ampoule, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Elle a quelque chose à demi séché dessus. Ah ! Galère… »

Ino elle recommença à bouger, tout comme les autres.

**« **Ah ! Voila enfin le miroir… Mais… Aie… »

**« **Ino ???!!! » Demanda son petit ami.

**« **Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste coupé avec le miroir. Je crois bien qu'il a été cassé. »

**« **Ahhhhhhhhhh. Pas normal tout ça ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! » Pleurnichait Naruto.

**« **On va voir ça tout de suite… »

Sasuke attrapa la poignée de la porte menant à la cuisine et l'ouvrit. La lumière aveuglante leur empêcha de voir la pièce s'ouvrant à eux. Mais la vue de celle ou ils se trouvaient leur suffisait amplement.

**« **Kuso (_merde_) Elle a vraiment pété un câble là. » Jura le blond.

La hall était en vrac. Les portes des toilettes et du placard à balais que Naruto avait ouvertes étaient ébréchées par endroit. Des tableaux avaient été arrachés puis brisé, une chaise avait volée en morceau. Les portes manteaux eux aussi avaient été tordus violemment puis arrachés. Les murs étaient défoncés à coup de poings, ou par endroit se trouvaient encore du sang et des morceaux de peau. Le miroir lui aussi avait été brisé. Les marques de sang et les morceaux de chairs, laissaient envisagé que c'était aussi les poings d'une personne qui l'avait détruit. L'ampoule que tenait Shikamaru, était couverte de sang. Peut être de la même personne qui avait détruit cette pièce. En regardant de plus près le miroir, celui comprenait des inscriptions faite avec du sang, encore lisible par endroit « Ils…tous… …tés maintenant… …seul… seul… …mort ». Tous les quatre étaient choqués de trouver ceci en ce lieu. Et encore plus quand on pouvait penser de qui venait ce message écrit avec du sang. Maintenant ils ne leur restaient plus que une chose à faire… Affronter leur angoisse et franchir l'ouverture derrière l'Uchiwa. Naruto fut le premier à bouger, il avança vers la lumière et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'Uchiwa toujours devant l'entrer de la cuisine. Ino, elle restait pétrifiée sur place, ses larmes commençaient à se déverser. Shikamaru la rejoignit.

**« **C'est pas elle… Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça… Jamais… »

Shikamaru la pris dans ses bras

**« **Tu devrais rentrer… Tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. »

**« **Je veux voir Sakura… Je veux voir ma meilleure amie ! »

Shikamaru acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, et approcha son visage de celui de sa petite amie, et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Tout en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Quelques secondes après ce baisé, ils rejoignirent les deux autres, qui ne disaient mot, mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux… L'inquiétude, pour une sœur de cœur… L'inquiétude pour un amour inavoué… Le cœur battant, ils franchirent ensemble le seuil de la porte.

**Fin chapitre 1**

* * *

Bon pour moi ce n'est pas ma fiction préférée.

Je me dis même que je l'ai complètement raté.

Je me dis aussi que l'on connaît tout de suite la fin.

Et que j'ai peut être encore mal reparti les chapitres. (C'était chaud à faire cela, pour que la fiction soit équilibrée)

Enfin bref, je me suis tellement crevé à l'écrire que elle mérite d'être posté quand même.

Lâchez vos impressions s'il vous plaît. Même les mauvaises. Merci d'avance bisousxs.

Sephora4

* * *

**Note de moi (pas obligé d'y lire) :**

**(1)** (_**Pour son anniversaire, faut suivre, rohhh**_)

**(2)** _**Moi : et la c'est le drame[ta da ta da tadatadatada musique de suspense… hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!**_

_**Sakura : abrége !**_

_**Moi : --' me soule**_

**(3)** _**Moi : Oh ! Miracle. **_

_**Sakura : Merci mon dieu**_

_**Moi : Ahahah je sais, je sais, que feriez vous sans moi !**_

_**Sasuke : Tout**_

_**Moi : --' qu'est ce que tu fou la toi ? Sasuke : …**_

_**Sakura : Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnn**_

_**Moi : pitoyable --'**_

_**Sasuke : pour une fois tout à fait d'accord --'**_

_**Sakura : … TT**_

**(4)** _**pas trouver mieux **_

**(5)** (_**Vous comprendrez à la fin**_)

**(6)** (_**référence à Naruto**_)

**(7)** (_**Quand il dit ça, penser qu'il fait sa position de beau gosse, le pouce levé et les dents qui brillent XD juste à y imaginer, je n'en peux déjà plus… rajouter Gai sensei à coté et là c'est la mort par fou rire assuré**_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Série**Naruto

**Auteur**sephora4

**Couple **bah euh il n'y en a pas tellement, un peu de Ino/Shikamaru, sinon un fond de Sakura/Sasuke non dévoilé

**Genre **Général/Dramatique

**Disclaimer**Personnage pas à moi… TT. Bonne lecture. sephora4.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**sakura uchiwa : **Je te remercie , sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction, mon style d'écriture aussi. Et pour les fautes d'orthographes... J'espere qu'il n'y en aura pas trop ici aussi. Bisousxs

**Night-Butterfly83 : **Bah ouais Je vous ai laissé en plein suspence avec le chapitre 1. J'espere que la suite te conviendras. Merci. Bisousxs

**Nanamy :** xD pas mal le passage musical . Mais bon lorie... Pas mon style. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Bisousxs

**Aller en tout cas merci à vous trois, pour vos reviews. Ca ma fait tres plaisir que vous aimiez ma fiction. J'espere que cela en sera de meme avec le chapitre 2. Et le 3 qui suivra très vite. Vu qu'il est tres court. Encore merci. Bisousxs et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**¤ Flash-back ¤**

Après son passage dans le parc, Sakura rentra chez elle, est s'installa devant la télévision. Il n'était que 18 heures. Peut être restait-il encore quelque chose de potable à regarder à cette heure ? Elle commença à zapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un téléfilm bien cul cul la praline **(1)**. N'ayant rien de mieux ailleurs, elle se résolut à se souler au feuilleton à l'eau de rose, ainsi qu'aux petites merveilles qu'elle avait acheté le matin même. Mais ayant oublié l'essentiel, elle stoppa net le saké et parti faire un léger détour par le réfrigérateur, pour la glace à la pistache. **(2)**

Après 1heures 30 de téléfilm pourri, la petite kunoichi c'était déjà enfilé le pot de glace ainsi que quatre bouteilles de saké dont la dernière avait plus échoué sur le sol du salon, dans un mouvement de poivrot mal calculé, que dans son estomac. Sakura jonglait en ce moment même entre le pot de nutella **(3)** ouvert sur la table de la cuisine et les toilettes, tout en gardant une bouteille de saké à la main.

**« **Ola… Je me sens un peu pompette… »** (4)**

Tout en vacillant elle se vautra misérablement, en buvant la fin du saké, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Durant un bon moment elle resta ainsi, endormie sur le parquet froid du hall d'entrée. Vers 22 heures, elle se réveilla enfin à cause de l'ampoule qui rendit l'âme en explosant**(5)** Elle se leva douloureusement, ayant pitié d'elle-même, en se sentant ainsi. Son crâne lui faisait encore mal, pour deux raisons, le choc avec le sol et bien sur la boisson. Son dos lui aussi été courbaturé. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour éteindre la lumière des toilettes et fermer la porte. La seule source de lumière venait maintenant de la cuisine. La tête lourde, elle essaya de ramasser les débris engendré par l'explosion de l'ampoule. Cela valait-il la peine de nettoyer ? C'est la question qu'elle se posait suivit par bien d'autres. Que penseraient les autres en la voyant ? Que diraient-ils d'elle en un jour pareil ? Elle n'était qu'une honte ! Au bout de bien d'autres pensées, elle commença à s'énerver. Elle se rendit enfin compte que les débris de l'ampoule qu'elle tenait depuis le début entre ses mains avaient commencé à l'entailler, lui déchirant la peau. Elle se dressa droite face à la glace et se contempla. Elle avait changé physiquement depuis 6 ans, elle était devenue grande et mince et beaucoup plus forte grâce à Godaime-sama. Mais mentalement elle était détruite, une vraie loque, une pleurnicharde rien de plus. Une chialeuse… D'un coup, elle fit volte face, elle empoigna la chaise en bois qui était dans le coin de la pièce et l'envoya à l'autre bout ou elle se brisa. S'avançant vers un mur, elle le frappa, frappa… déchirant, cassant, démontant tout ce qui passait sous sa poigne **(6)**. Seul le miroir restait en bon état, elle le gardait pour la fin. Par la suite de 10 minutes de folie acharné, elle s'arrêta, haletante. Les mains en sang, elle lâcha l'ampoule et s'approcha de sa touche finale… le miroir. De nouveau elle se contempla dedans. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fureur, ses yeux étaient vidés de toutes larmes mais une lueur y rougeoyait. Détaillant son corps, elle s'arrêta sur ses mains. Les amenant devant son visage, les coups qu'elle avait donnés lui avaient arraché une grande quantité de chair. Ses ongles avaient été cassé voir même arraché, à son annulaire droit. Ses paumes elles aussi étaient entaillées, disloquées, lacérées… le moindre plissement la faisait souffrir. Le sang s'échappait abondamment de chacune de ses plaies. Levant la main droite, elle l'approcha du miroir et commença à écrire. La surface froide de l'objet au contact de la chair ouverte la faisait frissonner. « Ils m'ont tous quittés, maintenant je suis seule, oui seule avec la mort. » Après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, elle assena la glace d'un coup de poing, le faisant se fendre puis éclater de toute part. La main toujours coincée dans les débris du miroir, son sang s'écoulait bien plus rapidement contre la façade lise. Elle la retira et rejoignit la cuisine laissant derrière elle, le hall totalement brisé.

**¤ Fin du Flash-back ¤**

**OOOOOO**

Le cœur battant ils franchirent ensemble le seuil de la porte….Dans la cuisine régnait le désordre devenu habituel à l'appartement de Sakura. Un amas de nourriture dépassait de la poubelle, libérant dans l'air une odeur infecte. Des assiettes sales empilées dans l'évier. Des bouteilles de saké vides parfois cassés sur le sol et la table. De la nourriture à peine entamé sur la table, comme un pot de nutella ou des biscuits. Ino aperçu à coté du réfrigérateur à demi ouvert, la cause de la chaleur étouffante de l'habitat. Elle traversa les cadavres de bouteille et les déchets pour arriver à son but. Elle ferma la porte du réfrigérateur et tourna le bouton du chauffage afin que celui-ci revienne à température ambiante. De leurs cotés les garçons épiaient cette pièce essayant d'y trouver autre chose d'inhabituel. Mais tout semblaient être assez normal sauf…

**« **Sacrilège ! Elle a laissée le pot de nutella ouvert et un paquet de biscuit entamé ! » S'écria Naruto scandalisé.

**« … » **

Le blond lui se précipita sur la nourriture en prenant une énorme cuillère de nutella avant de fermer le pot. Et embarquant le paquet ouvert au passage.

**« **Tu es obligé de tout dévorer en un moment pareil ? Je te ferais dire que l'on ne sait toujours pas ou est Sakura ! »

**« **Mais Ino… Miam… Je suis plus… Miam… Concentré avec le ventre plein… Miam… Remarque des ramens auraient… Eté mieux. »

**« **Baka (_idiot_)… » Siffla l'ancien brun de la Team 7.

**« **Ah galère… Au lieu de te goinfrer, suis nous. »

Trois des shinobi pénétrèrent dans le salon, suivit une légère minute après par le réceptacle de Kyuubi, gobant les derniers biscuits qui était en sa possession.

**« **Ah ! Je me sens mieux… Aie. »

Le jeune blond sans regarder devant lui, percuta Sasuke. Celui-ci et les deux autres s'étaient stoppé brusquement.

**« **Né ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Shikamaru s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte pour que le blond puisse voir. Le salon était dans un piteux état, mais moins navrant que la hall d'entée. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les deux fenêtres se reflétaient dans la gouille au teint rosée du sol. Sasuke s'en approcha.

**« **Mhh… Saké ! Et apparemment du sang. »

**« **Ca correspond à la bouteille sur la table. » Fit Ino.

**« **Et le sang il vient d'où ? » Questionna timidement Naruto.

**« **Teme (_connard_)! Ouvre les yeux »

Derrière la gouille de saké, le canapé avait été déplacé. Les coussins étaient éparpiller dans la pièce, certain étaient éventré, rependant leurs plumes, ici et là. Plus loin la table base, avait juste posé sur elle, un pot de glace vide et la bouteille de saké qui aurait apparemment inondé le sol. La petite bibliothèque, elle n'était pas renversée, mais quelque livre était au sol avec un ou deux bibelots. Le dernier éléments qui était le plus dévaster de la pièce était la télévision. Elle n'était plus sur le petit meuble servant de support, mais juste à coté des visiteurs, donc à 4 mètres du socle. Sakura avait dû la détruire avec une partie de son corps, vu le sang dans l'ancien écran. L'hémoglobine sortant de l'écran s'était alors mélanger au saké déjà sur le sol. Sasuke quitta la contemplation du salon et tourna sur la droite, pour aller vers la salle de bain, dont la porte était à demi ouverte. Durant sa traverser du petit hall, il vit quelque goutte de sang colorer le sol. Traversant l'ouverture de la porte, il entra et alluma. A par un tas d'habit et de serviette entassé, rien d'étrange.

**« **Sasuke ? »

**« **Hm… ? »

**« **Ah tu es là. » Fit Ino en rentrant de la salle de bain, suivit de Shikamaru.

**« **Alors ? »

**« **Rien… »

**OOOOOO**

Les trois sortirent de la salle de bain et retrouvèrent Naruto devant une petite table, à coté de la porte entre fermé de la chambre. Sur le meuble était entreposé un vase à fleur vide ainsi que quatre cadres. Ceux-ci étaient couchés cachant les photos qu'ils contenaient, la poussière commençait à s'entasser sur leur dos. Shikamaru saisi l'un d'eux et examina la photo. C'était celle de l'ancienne Team 7. Kakashi-sensei heureux, Sasuke tirant la gueule, Naruto boudant, et la petite personne au centre joyeuse. Cette Sakura avait vite été remplacé par un glaçon. Sasuke se noyait dans ses anciens souvenirs en voyant le visage heureux de la fleur. Les trois autres aussi firent de même, mais eux avaient quelque chose en plus que l'Uchiwa. Eux ils l'avaient connu après le départ de Sasuke, ils avaient côtoyé la fille froide, perdue, détruite. Ino saisit un deuxième cadre. Il représentait la kunoichi aux cheveux roses environ âgé de 5ans, au coté de ses parents. Leurs visages exprimaient un bonheur intense. En ce temps là, ils étaient encore ensemble. Le troisième cadre que Sasuke saisit était une photo de groupe des quatre équipes de genins de leur promotion. Celle de Asuma, celle de Kurenai, celle de Gai et bien sur celle de Kakashi. Tous ensemble, encore avant le départ de Sasuke. On pouvait voir Lee coller Sakura de très près. Tandis que celle-ci lançait des regards de psychopathe à Ino, tout en collant Sasuke. Ce dernier s'emblait s'ennuyer à mourir tout comme certains autres. Naruto faisait le pitre au centre de la photo, sous les regards d'une Hinata rêveuse.

**« **C'était il y a si longtemps » Fit la jeune Yamanaka au bord des larmes.

**« **Hm… »

**« **On était heureux … » Continua t-elle.

Le quatrième et dernier cadre fut soulevé par Naruto.

**« **Celle-ci est récente. »

La photo montrait Sakura et le jeune blond, en hivers semblait-il, sous des cerisiers. Le jeune homme faisait de nouveau le clown sous le regard de la jeune femme. Peut être pour que celle-ci sourie. Le visage de cette dernière exprimait un sourire, mais son regard était ailleurs. Elle paraissait perdue.

**« **C'était quand ? »

**« **A son dernier anniversaire… » Dit Naruto la gorge noué.

**« **Elle a tellement changée » Murmura Sasuke. « Elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle a mûri… » Pensa t-il, mais quelque chose chez elle le choqua. « Son regard… » Dit il à voix haute.

**« **Oui, il est comme ça depuis ton départ, et la mort de ses parents… »

**« **Hm… »

Laissant les cadres à leurs places, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Les murs étaient d'une couleur sombre virant à l'aubergine. La chambre possédait une moquette rose jurant avec la couleur de cheveux de la propriétaire des lieux. Le soleil traversait de par et d'autre les rideaux framboise. Cette lumière transperçait aussi les rideaux rouges transparent du lit en baldaquin. Derrière ceux-ci dans des draps de soie rouge sanguin reposait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Tournant le dos aux arrivant, elle s'emblait dormir paisiblement.

**« **Ah la voila, il ne faut pas la réveiller. » Chuchotait Ino, à l'inverse de Naruto qui s'exprimait librement « Ah Sakura-san... » Ce qui lui valu un coup de poing de la jeune blonde. **« **Pourquoi tu me frappes Ino ? »

**« **Baka (_idiot_) moins fort »

**« **Bah de toute façon elle a l'air d'avoir le sommeil lourd. » Se défendit Uzumaki.

**« **Galère… Avec tout ce qu'elle a bu c'est normal. »

**« **Hm… »

Sasuke ne prenait pas tellement par à la conversation, il préférait admirer la jeune femme qui reposait tranquillement dans le lit.

**« **Sortons. »

Shikamaru suivit sa petite amie, mais du traîner un Naruto par le col, complètement à l'ouest ne comprenant pas leur attention.

**« **Mais…. »

**« **Urusai (_Ferme là_) »

Ils laissèrent l'Uchiwa dans la chambre tandis qu'eux attendraient dans le salon. Enfin Naruto, lui derrière la porte. Sasuke ne bougea pas un moment, puis commença à avancer. Maintenant seul les rideaux du baldaquin et les draps de soie, le séparaient de celle qui obsédait ses pensées. Il s'arrêta de bouger… quelque chose… quelque chose clochait. Passant la main entre les rideaux, il les repoussa.

**OOOOOO**

**¤ Flash-back ¤**

La main toujours coincée dans les débris du miroir, son sang s'écoulait bien plus rapidement contre la façade lise. Elle la retira et rejoignit la cuisine laissant derrière elle, le hall totalement brisé… Arrivé dans la cuisine, elle bouscula la table ce qui fracassa certaines bouteilles de saké vides entreposé dessus. Elle se sentait faible, nauséeuse, elle avait froid. Tous ces symptômes la conduit à augmenter le chauffage. Quittant la cuisine, elle s'aventura dans le salon, dérapant sur la flaque de saké au sol et tomba à la renverse contre la bibliothèque. Un petit vase lui tomba sur le crâne, suivit par des livres, des statuettes décoratives… Reprenant ses esprits, elle se releva verte de rage, s'élançant encore en chancelant vers le canapé elle donna un grand coup de pied dedans et envoya valser des oreillers dans tout les coins. Certains perdirent des plumes en plein vol. Partant vers la télévision, elle lui asséna un puissant coup de pied à l'intérieur, explosant la vitre et entaillant son membre. Les éclats de verre jonchaient le sol. Le sang commença à se mélanger à la mare de saké. La réaction de son pied ouvert avec l'alcool se fit imminente. Sa peau la brûlait. Le bas de la jambe et les mains en sang, elle s'avança à cloche pied dans sa chambre, laissant quelques traces de son passage dans le petit hall avec des gouttelettes de son propre sang. Passant la porte elle s'installa dans son lit, tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin. Décrochant le katana pendu au mur, au dessus de sa tête, et s'allongea ensuite bien au centre de son matelas. Tirant les couvertures à son visage, elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes sous les draps, l'arme dans son fourreau froid serré contre son corps tiède. Quand la lune éclaira la chambre de toute sa lumière, les draps du lit commencèrent à remuer. Sakura sortait l'arme de son étui. Se plaçant dos à la porte, la tête à demi dans l'oreiller, l'autre couverte de ses cheveux éclairé par les rayons de lune. Elle appliqua la pointe de la lame contre elle-même, et se transperça l'abdomen. Une douleur intense la traversait pendant qu'elle enfonçait autant qu'elle le pouvait l'arme. Tandis que le sang jaillissait, elle retirait quelque peu la pression de sa main sur l'objet. Elle agonisait…Son sang s'écoulait sous elle, inondant les draps, mais ceux-ci d'une teinte déjà sanguine ne laissaient rien transparaître du massacre. La douleur la quittait petit à petit tout comme sa vie. Quelques minutes avant la fin de son supplice, avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde, sa vie défila devant elle. Son enfance avec ses parents, les moqueries à propos de son grand front, l'aide de sa meilleure amie Ino, son premier et dernier amour… Sasuke, son passage Genin, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, le départ de l'Uchiwa, son examen Chunin, la mort de ses parents, son poste chez les ANBU, Naruto…, Sasuke. C'est sur cette personne que ses dernières paroles se tournaient. Elle murmura alors quelques mots…

**« **Pardonne moi Sasuke…kun. »

La main toujours sur l'arme de sa délivrance emprisonner dans son ventre ouvert. Son esprit reposait maintenant au royaume des morts, tandis que son corps, lui dans un lit sanglant.

**¤ Fin du Flash-back ¤**

**OOOOOO**

Passant la main entre les rideaux, il les repoussa. La jeune femme était toujours allongée dans les couvertures. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, le silence de cette pièce ensommeillé n'était même pas rompu par des ronflements. Mais par un bruit de chute, plus précisément un petit clapotis que fait le liquide en tombant. Sasuke fit le tour du lit et arriva les pieds dans une nouvelle flaque. Celle-ci d'une couleur vive, inondait la moquette et l'imprégnait d'une mauvaise odeur, une odeur persistante… celle du sang. Levant les yeux pour remonter à la source, il vit que celle-ci provenait de dessous les couvertures. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il découvrit la jeune fleur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil depuis l'arrivé des visiteurs dans la chambre. Un spectacle à glacer le sang à tout homme aimant s'offrait aux yeux de Sasuke… Sa fleur de cerisier, sa bien aimée Sakura baignait morte dans son propre sang. L'Uchiwa ne pus alors retenir un cri de souffrance.

**« **SAKURAAAA…. »

**Fin chapitre 2**

* * *

Voila voila. Et un autre chapitre de terminer. Celui là a été pour moi simple et enivrant à écrire (je sais, j'aime trop les passages gore. Mais là ça va encore je me suis abstenu par endroit ) Bon est bien plus qu'un dernier chapitre à poster (Dans quelques heures ou dans la semaine ), qui sera l'épilogue de cette fiction. En faite le 3eme chapitre remonte un peu la joie dans cette fiction XD.

En attendant lâchez vos impressions s'il vous plait. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Merci beaucoup d'avance. Bisousxs.

Sephora4

PS : **Pour ceux qui lissent « Le nouveau monde », le 3eme chapitre sera mis dans la semaine. Bisousxs.**

* * *

**Note de moi (toujours pas obligé d'y lire ) :**

**(1)** (_**pardonner moi l'expression **_)

**(2)**_**Sakura : Moi je n'aime pas la pistache !**_

_**Moi : M'en fou moi j'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!**_

_**Sakura : Je veux de la fraise sinon…**_

_**Moi : Nia nia nia… Sinon quoi ????!!!!**_

_**Sakura : Sinon, je me tire !**_

_**Moi : Mouahahah, j'ai peur. Critique encore mon scénario et je le refais en te casant avec Lee !**_

_**Sakura : O.o… M'en fou c'est une dead fiction !**_

_**Moi : Je peux aussi changer la fin…**_

_**Sakura : Tu n'oserais pas ??? O.O**_

_**Moi : Hé hé… Et je rajoute une grosse dose de lemon… Niak **_

_**Sakura : O.O Hiiiiiii…**_

_**PAF la petite fleur tombe dans les vaps**_

_**Moi : Sensible la petiote…**_

_**Lee : Oh Sakura-san… Vite bouche à bouche !**_

_**Moi : Bah… **_

**(3)**(_**honte à eux s'ils en ont pas**_)

**(4)** (_**Dédicace à Momo !**_)

**(5)** (_**Pas normal vous dites… Et bien moi je dis que c'est comme ça**_)

**(6)** (_**pourquoi le mur est pas tout de suite détruit avec sa force surhumaine, bah disons que pour elle l'alcool la rend faible… je sais c'est nul, mais bon elle va pas tout casser tout de même, ou si vous préférez elle utilise pas son chakra**_)


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue

**Série **Naruto

**Auteur **sephora4

**Couple **bah euh il n'y en a pas tellement, un peu de Ino/Shikamaru, sinon un fond de Sakura/Sasuke non dévoilé

**Genre **Général/Dramatique

**Disclaimer **Personnage pas à moi… TT. Voila donc le petit épilogue. Court je sais, mais sa résume la suite… Enfin ce qu'il y en a. Bonne lecture. sephora4.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mitsuki-Chan :** Je te remercie Voila donc le 3eme chapitres. Court mais comme c'est l'épilogue c'est normal. Bisousxs.

**Night-Butterfly83 :** xD Je sais j'ai ete un peu mechante de faire decouvrir à Sasuke, Sakura comme cela... Merci pour ta reviews et suivre mon histoire. Bisousxs.

**Aya72 : **Coucou . Merci de m'avoir laissé une reviews comme celle ci. Elle m'as fait realisé le fait que peut être beaucoup de monde pensaient comme toi. Et que certaines choses n'était pas mon but (comme l'idée de l'anniversaire qui à ete mal comprise). Bref à la fin de cet épilogue, j'ai expliqué en quelques lignes le but que j'avais en écrivant cette histoire. Merci encore. Bisousxs.

**Nanamy : **Oh merci d'aimer ma dead fiction . J'adore cet atmosphère moi aussi, du rose de partout et du bonheur moi sa m'énerve. Merci et bisousxs.

**La Tichi : **xD Merci ma ptite Tichi . Itachi toujours là quand on veux pas le voir et toujours méchant . Merci bisousxs je t'adore.

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. J'espère quand meme que cet épilogue vous plairas même s'il est court. Au passage à la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai fais une petite explication de mon but dans l'écriture de cette fiction **

**Merci encore bisousxs.**

**sephora4**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Epilogue**

2 jours après la découverte du corps ensanglanté de Sakura, celle-ci fut enterrée au coté de la tombe de ses propres parents. Tout l'honneur qu'une kunoichi devait recevoir en jour de funérailles lui fut offert. Beaucoup de larmes furent versé en ce jour, mais il n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Quelques mois après, vers la fin du printemps, l'Akatsuki lança la dernière offensive, ralliant mercenaires et pays à leurs desseins.

Le village de Konoha comme celui de Suna, s'allièrent avec le peu de pays restant, qui n'étaient pas encore dupé par le pouvoir des hommes aux capes noires et nuages rouges. Cette guerre dura près de 2 mois, à la fin de celle-ci Konoha et ses alliés subirent une écrasante défaite. Des pays terrassés, des morts par milliers, et Kyuubi no Yoko capturé.

Sakura en se suicidant avait juste avancé l'heure de sa mort de 5 mois. Maintenant que les 9 démons étaient réunis, la domination du monde par l'Akatsuki pouvait commencer.

Vous allez dire que cette fin est chaotique, mais ce n'est pas exactement le cas. En ce moment même, ils se retrouvent tous ensemble au dessus de ce désastre. **(1)**

**Fin de Anniversaire mortuaire.**

* * *

**(1) **Pour moi le fait qu'ils soient tous réuni ensemble est la touche de bonheur

* * *

Des petites précisions sur mon but depuis le début de cette fiction.

Le message d'Aya72 m'as fait réfléchir sur le fait que peut être beaucoup de monde n'avais pas compris mon but.

Ce qui est peu être bien possible, c'est quand même dure à faire comprendre parfois . Vu que pas tout le monde n'a le même points de vu.

J'ai voulu faire une Dead fiction ça c'est sur. Mais je ne voulais pas faire passer Sakura pour un personnage fort. Bien qu'elle soit devenue une ANBU, je voulais crée un personnage détruit par le temps, sa vie et son environnement social. Et j'ai réussi jusqu'à la fin j'ai pu garder Sakura en une vrai loque humaine, un personnage pour qui nous avons de la pitié et qui décide enfin à mettre fin à ses souffrances mentales.

La raison de sa mort n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle était seule pour son anniversaire, cela est juste une partie de la raison de son suicide. Celle qui a fait déborder le vase. C'est surtout le fait de se sentir délaisser tout les jours qui la rendu comme cela. De se sentir invisible, comme si elle faisait parti d'un décor terne, sans vie. (Etre délaissé une année ça doit déjà être dur, mais imaginé pendant plusieurs années…)

Apres j'aime beaucoup ma fin. Passer de chaos en chaos. J'adore. Mais bon d'un coté après ils se retrouvent tous au paradis, si on peu appeler cela comme ça. (J'ai mis un peu de gaîté dans ce monde de brute, même si moi-même je ne crois pas tellement à quelque chose après la mort.) Donc voila la petite touche de bonheur de cette fiction .

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fiction

Et aussi pour les reviews.

Bisousxs et à la prochaine dans une autre fic.

sephora4


End file.
